Mugiwara Theatre - Family Time
Family Time is the 11th omake. This omake was made in response to the question, "What if Luffy and the others were a Family?" originally published in The 13th Log: "Nico Robin" in July 1, 2009. Story The story is told as a letter from Namimi, the daughter of the Mugiwara family. She begins by telling about her father, Zorohei, who has anger issues and tends to tell people to "spill their guts". He even got so mad that he flipped a table and it was found in the next town. Namimi's mother, Usoe, is very cheap and told the neighborhood that Buruzou, the grandfather of the family, had died (but was still alive) so they would give them sympathy money. Usoe used the money to pay for the family's vacation. Her eldest brother, Fraichiro is a street punk who argues and fights with his father constantly. The second oldest brother, Sanjiro, is always willing to walk in the girls locker room to bring Namimi something so that he can see the other girls. The youngest son of the Mugiwara family, Luffiro, is always hungry and goes off to look for food, making his father angry. The grandmother of the Mugiwara family, Robina, once excavated an ancient ruin, making her world famous. Namimi goes on to say that her grandfather, Buruzou has been arrested at the train station after being reported by a high school girl (likely for asking to see her panties). She also says the family pet, Chopa, enjoys climbing icy mountains for some reason. Namimi then tells about her most precious memory. One time, when Fraichiro had a falling out with his gang, and they had come to beat him up, Zorohei and Luffiro helped fight them off. It seems that today is the wedding day of Namimi, and she is thanking all of her family members for being there. Suddenly, it is revealed that the whole letter was a dream by Sanjiro, causing the whole family to yell at him, except Luffiro who was eating the neighbor, Bugiyama's food from his fridge next door. Cast Named *'Robina Mugiwara'（麦わらロビナ）- The Grandma of the Mugiwara Family. Played by Robin. *'Broozou Mugiwara'（麦わらブル蔵）- The Grandpa of the Mugiwara Family. Played by Brook. *'Zorohei Mugiwara'（麦わらゾロ平）- The father of the Mugiwara Family. Played by Zoro. *'Usoe Mugiwara'（麦わらウソエ）- The mother of the Mugiwara Family. Played by Usopp. *'Fraichiro Mugiwara'（麦わらフライチロー）- The Eldest son of the Mugiwara Family. Played by Franky. *'Sanjiro Mugiwara'（麦わらサンジロー）- The Middle son of the Mugiwara Family. Played by Sanji. *'Namimi Mugiwara'（麦わらナミミ）- The Daughter of the Mugiwara Family. Played by Nami. *'Luffiro Mugiwara'（麦わらルフィロー）- The Youngest son of the Mugiwara Family. Played by Luffy. *'Chopa Mugiwara'（麦わらチョパ）- The pet of the Mugiwara Family. Played by Chopper. *'Bugiyama'（バギ山）- A Neighbor of the Mugiwara Family. Played by Buggy. Cameos *Raki - is seen being persuit by Sanjiro. *Kalifa - is seen in the girls' locker room. *Tashigi - is seen in the girls' locker room. *Mozu - is seen in the girls' locker room. *Kiwi - is seen in the girls' locker room. *Mr.5 - is seen taking a picture of Robina. *Mr. 9 - is seen taking a picture of Robina. *Igaram - is seen taking a picture of Robina. *Kuma - is seen crying in the top of a mountain. *Boa Hancock - is seen accusing Buruzou in a train station. *Boa Marigold - is seen in the background at the train station. *Smoker - is the policeman who arrested Buruzou. *Ohm - is seen defeated by Luffiro, Zorohei and Fraichiro. *Satori - is seen defeated by Luffiro, Zorohei and Fraichiro. *Enel - is seen defeated by Luffiro, Zorohei and Fraichiro. *Gedatsu - is seen defeated by Luffiro, Zorohei and Fraichiro. *Mr. 2 Bon Kurei - is seen marrying Namimi. Trivia *In a past SBS Oda was asked to describe what part of a family the Straw Hats were like. With the exception of Brook and Nami, however, none of these roles were used in the short. *While Chopper is often mistaken for the crew's pet, in this short he is ironically the family's pet. References Site Navigation Category:Omake Category:Articles Without an Infobox